


Don't ever forget

by tailorstales_11



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: AU, Angst, Don't forget, M/M, Mystery Dungeon AU, Pokemon, Separations, leoshu
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-30
Updated: 2020-08-30
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:34:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26200456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tailorstales_11/pseuds/tailorstales_11
Summary: [...]Era sciocco, forse, sperare anche che, dopo tutte quelle pene, le sue fatiche venissero ricompensate così che potesse stendersi al fianco di chi amava più del mondo stesso? Era sciocco temere di non rivederlo mai più? Aveva già affrontato quei pensieri tempo addietro, quando il portale per la fuga li aveva separati, fisicamente e spiritualmente, Shu che, con l’amnesia temporanea, aveva dimenticato i loro giorni trascorsi insieme. Le loro carezze, i loro baci, il loro amore.A chi aveva voluto mentire per anni, in fondo, se non soltanto a se stesso? Il suo cuore gridava il desiderio di voler rimanere al fianco di Shu per tutta la vita, a costo di sacrificare il mondo intero, la sua anima scissa tra il donare un universo di pace al suo compagno e il bruciare insieme.Era un piano rischioso, quello di Leo, e la posta in gioco era la sua stessa vita.[...]
Relationships: Itsuki Shuu/Tsukinaga Leo
Kudos: 1
Collections: Explorers of the sky





	Don't ever forget

**Author's Note:**

> Non vedevo proprio l'ora di pubblicare questa fic, è di un au a cui tengo particolarmente e che ha preso vita perché io e bub siamo state investite dalla nostalgia per questo videogioco, uno dei nostri preferiti in assoluto ;_; e quindi non poteva che nascerne (ovviamente-) una storia, leggermente differente dall'originale ma che cerca di mantenere quelli che sono i caratteri portanti del gioco ;_; Shu, qui, sarebbe il protagonista che dopo il salto nel tempo perde la memoria, mentre Leo prende le parti di Grovyle in una scena che mi ho sempre amato immaginare anche da piccola, ovvero, il momento prima di partire per la torre del tempo ;_;  
> Spero vi piaccia, adoro davvero tanto questo lavoro <3 <3 <3

**Ost:[don't ever forget](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=0wLe_RVCZ18)**

* * *

**A** veva cominciato a sussurrargli quelle parole con voce bassa, il tono mantenuto saldo e privo di tensione grazie al suo autocontrollo frutto di una vita passata allo stare costantemente all’erta.

Il fuoco scoppiettava poco più in là mentre Nazu dormiva dall’altro lato, i ceppi gli unici testimoni dei loro corpi premuti vicini e le mani di Shu giunte alle sue.

Gli sembrava trascorsa una vita dall’ultima volta in cui si erano ritrovati stretti attorno al focolare, tra le braccia dell’oscurità e del tiepido calore delle fiamme insieme, a confidarsi dubbi e paure in un cielo ormai privo di stelle, grigio al pari del resto del mondo che più non poteva risollevarsi.

Gli sembrava trascorsa una vita intera dall’ultima volta in cui aveva cinto i fianchi di Shu in quel modo dolce e spontaneo, il capo di lui posato sul suo petto mentre ascoltava, con trasporto, quanto Leo avesse intenzione di condividere con lui in quegli istanti.

E poteva sentire, in quel modo, ogni singolo sussulto del compagno, il respiro bloccarsi e il corpo di Shu tendersi a man mano che Leo dispiegava il suo piano, quella riserva di cui necessitavano perché nulla, nella loro missione, era stato certo e mai era filato liscio come invece sempre avevano sperato.

Non vi erano alternative.

Ma non era un sacrificio dedito alla salvezza del mondo, il suo; era più un desiderio egoistico che per anni aveva dovuto seppellire sotto una maschera in favore del bene superiore, l’obiettivo di Leo che sempre era corrisposto al mantenere Shu al sicuro, a riportare alla normalità un mondo di cui potersi servire per vivere sereni.

Dopo l’incidente del portale, quell’obiettivo era quasi andato in fumo, sgretolatosi nella sua mente non appena si era ritrovato a gridare contro la tempesta, su una sponda deserta che a malapena conosceva, convinto che il mare gli avesse strappato via il suo amore.

Fu così che le sue vere intenzioni presero il sopravvento, la salvezza del mondo trasformatasi in un tassello più definito che avrebbe portato all’averlo per sempre con sé.

Aveva sempre voluto soltanto ritrovarlo.

Ritrovarlo e sapere come stesse, se la sua vita procedesse con gioia, scrollargli di dosso il peso di una missione da cui si sarebbe fatto schiacciare pur di spingerlo verso la luce.

Non l’aveva mai voluto.

Assumere quel ruolo di esploratore prima e di salvatore poi, la congiunzione che non poteva non essere altrimenti.

Di farsi carico di un qualcosa di così delicato come l’equilibrio del tempo stesso, ritrovandosi in una posizione che non riusciva del tutto a conciliare come propria.

Non era mia stato come Shu, lui da sempre dedito più agli altri che a se stesso e Leo, alzandosi ora di scatto per corrergli dietro mentre l’altro si allontanava dal piccolo accampamento di fortuna, non poté fare a meno di accorgersi di quanto in realtà la propria natura gentile fosse legata al voler proteggere solo chi davvero stava caro al suo cuore.

Non gli importava del mondo ridotto in cenere, o del tempo che, fermandosi, avrebbe spazzato via con sé ogni straccio di vita incontrato sul cammino di distruzione che disseminava. Se anche nel mondo fosse rimasto un unico e piccolo spazio per lui, un’isola felice in cui tenere il suo amato al sicuro, Leo non avrebbe esitato a fare in modo che questo accadesse.

Fu ciò che gli sussurrò in quegli istanti, con assoluta sincerità e la maschera ormai calata, Shu stretto tra le sue braccia e la fronte premuta contro la sua in una posa tesa, pronta a disintegrarsi in mille pezzi al suolo.

E Leo gli tenne così stretto il viso tra le mani, premurandosi di asciugare ogni singola lacrima che cadeva lenta lungo le sue guance.

Shu aveva chiuso gli occhi, adesso, e teneva le labbra serrate pur di evitare di emettere alcun suono, di abbandonarsi totalmente ad un pianto che, in un attimo successivo, fu inevitabile.

Leo avrebbe voluto avere più tempo.

Per confortarlo, per stringerlo a sé sopra il loro giaciglio improvvisato come spesso erano soliti fare durante le loro ricerche degli ingranaggi del tempo, insieme intorno ad un fuoco che mantenevano basso per la paura di essere catturati.

Avrebbe voluto avere più tempo per parlargli con voce dolce e gentile, le sue mani sempre intente ad accarezzare i capelli dell’altro steso su di lui, il viso contro il suo petto nel tentativo di rilassarsi durante l’ascolto del battito del suo cuore.

Avrebbe voluto avere più tempo in generale, in realtà.

Fu una verità che ammise scandendo i suoi pensieri tra le lacrime di Shu, le parole e i gesti che quasi tentennarono di fronte ad un desiderio così sciocco ed infantile eppure, di fronte alla complicanza di un mondo di cui non riuscire a sciogliere ogni nodo, così puro e semplice dal meritare di essere soddisfatto.

Per la prima volta da quando aveva concepito quel suo piano suicida nella mente, Leo ebbe il timore che non sarebbe riuscito ad invertire il passaggio.

A salvare Shu dal loro carceriere, a tornare indietro da lui.

Era sciocco, forse, sperare anche che, dopo tutte quelle pene, le sue fatiche venissero ricompensate così che potesse stendersi al fianco di chi amava più del mondo stesso? Era sciocco temere di non rivederlo mai più? Aveva già affrontato quei pensieri tempo addietro, quando il portale per la fuga li aveva separati, fisicamente e spiritualmente, Shu che, con l’amnesia temporanea, aveva dimenticato i loro giorni trascorsi insieme. Le loro carezze, i loro baci, il loro amore.

A chi aveva voluto mentire per anni, in fondo, se non soltanto a se stesso? Il suo cuore gridava il desiderio di voler rimanere al fianco di Shu per tutta la vita, a costo di sacrificare il mondo intero, la sua anima scissa tra il donare un universo di pace al suo compagno e il bruciare insieme.

Era un piano rischioso, quello di Leo, e la posta in gioco era la sua stessa vita.

Eichi avrebbe attaccato. A pochi passi dal passaggio per la Torre del Tempo, talmente vicini alla propria meta ma insieme lontani perché potesse giungere con le proprie mani a distruggere il loro sogno, le loro speranze, in un annientarli che sarebbe andato ben oltre la semplice sconfitta fisica. Voleva piegarli, spezzarli.

Era tipico del suo atteggiamento e Leo, che per tutta la vita si era ritrovato a ribellarsi contro il tiranno, era in grado di prevedere le sue mosse meglio di chiunque altro. Forse soltanto Shu poteva rivaleggiare con lui. Ed era conscio che, da quel suo sfogo tramite il pianto, fosse perfettamente conscio di quanto stessero rischiando.

Ma non vi era altra alternativa.

Leo aveva meditato a lungo ed in silenzio sin dagli istanti in cui erano stati portati nel futuro, sin dai primi attimi in cui ciò che per primo si era materializzato nel suo campo visivo erano state le sbarre di una prigione familiare.

Non ce l’avrebbero fatta, a proseguire per la via dei buoni. A neutralizzarlo, a seminarlo, Eichi che non avrebbe mai permesso loro di prendersi il lusso di respirare. L’unica soluzione era rispedirlo nel suo tempo, lontano dai suoi scagnozzi e dalla riuscita della missione, Leo che gli avrebbe impedito di viaggiare di nuovo nel presente tenendolo a bada e così rischiando di rimanere bloccato in un tempo ormai incapace di scorrere.

E si ritrovò quindi a memorizzare ogni singolo particolare di lui, dalla sfumatura dei suoi occhi alla dolce curva delle sue labbra, al modo in cui i ciuffi dai toni delicati e soffici incorniciavano il suo viso elegante, anche nel bel mezzo del pianto.

Registrò la sensazione di tenerlo stretto tra le proprie braccia, Leo consapevole che mai la memoria avrebbe potuto riprodurre impeccabilmente il modo in cui il suo cuore scalpitava ad averlo lì con sé.

E memorizzò infine il bacio che ne seguì, Leo che si sporse in attesa che Shu, come suo solito, cogliesse il suo segnale.

Fu un gesto lento e carico di nostalgia e tristezza, un bacio dal sapore di lacrime di chi sapeva che, con tutta probabilità, quello sarebbe stato l’ultimo.

E si ritrovò a pensare, mentre la bocca di Shu si muoveva disperata contro la sua, di quanto quella sua considerazione suonasse così terribilmente sbagliata e di quanto porre la parola fine alla loro storia stonasse in realtà con ciò che sempre erano stati.

Scostò le braccia dai suoi fianchi, il fiato fattosi grosso non appena entrambi sentirono il bisogno di respirare, le fronti premute l’una contro l’altra a sorreggersi a vicenda.

Le sue dita scivolarono su quelle della mano sinistra dov’era solito tenere il loro anello, quella perla che, unita alla sua gemella, formava un disegno completo dai toni di luce.

Lo sfilò con dolcezza dall’anulare, prendendo in seguito quelle di Shu tra le sue, palmo aperto verso l’alto a ricevere quanto gli stesse donando.

Non perse nemmeno un frammento dell’immagine che seguì, del modo in cui Shu sussultò nel realizzare il significato di quel gesto, quanto si celasse dietro alla promessa che Leo stava affidando alle sue preziose mani.

Era un simbolo, che insieme avevano costruito e che insieme avrebbero ripristinato con il suo ritorno, Leo ancora spaventato ma determinato a riprendere quella vita che avevano dovuto sacrificare per il bene del mondo.

Si guardarono un’ultima volta prima che l’alba illuminasse entrambi, i raggi tenui che portavano con sé la minaccia di una separazione imminente.

E fu in quei brevi attimi che Leo chiuse il palmo di Shu attorno all’anello, stringendolo poi nel suo e sollevandosi appena per un bacio veloce e casto, quasi a voler cancellare il precedente intriso di terrore e dell’errata consapevolezza che mai ne sarebbero giunti altri.

Avrebbe fatto di tutto, pur di riaverlo indietro con sé, così com’era certo, dal modo in cui Shu si aggrappò alla sua stretta e i singhiozzi si interruppero, che nemmeno lui aveva intenzione di arrendersi.

Avrebbero sempre trovato la strada che conduceva all’altro, anche se accidentata o infinita da percorrere.

Si baciarono una terza volta, sempre di fretta e con il cuore che balzava nel petto, l’anello custodito nel palmo di Shu come un monito dei pensieri che Leo mai riuscì a pronunciare ad alta voce.

_“Non dimenticarmi mai.”_


End file.
